Starting Over
by Gift of Evil
Summary: Ginny went missing 8 years ago. Before she left Draco and her were going out, will they get back together?
1. Default Chapter

The Great Hall fell silent as Dumbledore stood up. It was the end of the year feast.  
  
"Another year gone. Some of the staff will be here all summer if your family feels they won't be safe because of the ever rising threat of Voldemort. And next year, we will have a student come whose been missing for the past 8 years-Ms. Generva Weasley." With that he sat down.  
  
The hall broke into whispers. Many people stared at Ronald Weasley. Not many had known about the youngest child in the Weasley family.  
  
Fira, Ginny thought. Before her appeared the guardian of fire. She commanded it to do a few things and then dismissed it. She waited for her score. In order to pass she had to have a minimum total of 90 points and no lower than and 8 from any given judge. She cocked her head and smirked as she got straight 10's.  
  
She bowed her head in respect as she left. She then headed to the house she'd been staying at for the past 8 years-ever since she was 7. She walked in and a bunch of people said "Congrats!"  
  
"So, what'd you get?" her "sister" Maline asked.  
  
"Straight tens. I definitely aced it."  
  
"Ginny, we have to tell you something. You will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in London, England this fall. I have alerted the headmaster that you should be the 7th year courses."  
  
Draco paced around the manors library. It was a week before school started. His mother and father found him pacing and was curious as to what he was so worked up about. Lucius stopped him and looked him into the eye.  
  
"Draco, what's going on? Voldemort isn't going to harm us, Dumbledore made sure of that." Lucius Malfoy asked.  
  
"It's not that." Draco replied.  
  
"You haven't been this confused over your feeling since you had the fling with Ginny Weasley." Narcissa joked.  
  
Draco looked up briefly. "She's attending Hogwarts this fall."  
  
"What?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Dumbledore made the announcement at the end of the year feast. She was to attend Hogwarts. I don't know what to do. I still have feeling for her."  
  
"Then ask her out again. Your not going out with anyone. You always say there's something wrong with the girls at Hogwarts-too stupid, too ugly, the list goes on. The one girl you've never said there was something wrong with was Ginny."  
  
"It's not that easy, father. We never actually 'broke up' which would cause complications on getting 'back together'. It'd be extremely hard to go back to how we used to be. I've changed and she probably has, too."  
  
Ginny walked into the main hall of Hogwarts. She bounced impatiently on the balls of her feet. Finally, when she thought she was going to scream, Professor Snape came to get her. She walked up to the front and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.  
  
The Slytherin table erupted in cheers. She sat down next to a girl with blonde hair. Across from her sat a blonde boy and a raven haired boy. The blonde boy looked extremely familiar. She could swear his name was at the tip of her tongue.   
  
"This section of the table is for the popular and smartest students only." the blonde girl said.  
  
"Then it looks like I'll fit in and your place on the popularity scale will move down one notch. After all, it was, and still is, quite hard to ignore the stares and...er...interested comments floating about me." Ginny smirked at the girl.  
  
The boys sitting on the other side of the table snickered.  
  
"I like you. Most would move to another spot. They are quite afraid of playing with fire. Unpredictable fire is." The girl said.  
  
"But I just love playing with fire."  
  
"Pansy Parkinson. Pleased to meet you." the blonde girl said sticking out her hand. Ginny shook it. "And these are my cousins Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy." Pansy said pointing to each of the boys sitting across from them.  
  
"Pleasures mine." Ginny replied. I knew I remembered him from somewhere. My one and only crush, she thought.  
  
"So, where have been the 8 years you were missing?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Well, I was kidnapped by some creep. Then I was able to escape unscathed in any way shape or form except for complete memory loss except my name. I stumbled upon a village and they gladly accepted me in. About 4 years ago I received my memory back."  
  
"Why didn't you come back then?" Draco asked.  
  
"I like the studies and people I was around. I came here because each person is supposed to go to another place to spend their final year of learning. It's up to them whether they go away or stay in the village after."  
  
"Interesting. But shouldn't you be coming next year. You should only be in your sixth year."  
  
"No. I'm at the 7th year level. I should be attending all the 7th year classes. Actually I can do college level Potions."  
  
The next morning the owls came with the schedules. Ginny looked over hers and grew upset. They had her in sixth year classes! She walked over to the staff table and confronted Dumbledore.  
  
"This isn't what was agreed! I was to take 7th year courses not 6th year!"  
  
"You should have gotten the 7th year schedule. There must've been a mix up. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will show you where the classes are."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ginny stalked off after Draco, Blaise, and Pansy.  
  
That's it for now. . By the way, can anyone give me a reference to who Blaise Zabini is? I don't remember reading about him in the books but everyone uses his character-her in some stories. Thanks. R&R. 


	2. Two

Ginny took a seat in the front of the classroom next to Draco. Snape walked in just as she sat down. He walked to her.

"If you need any help I'm sure Draco, Pansy, or Blaise can surely help you. They're my best students."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Potions is one of my favorite subjects."

The rest of the class started filing in. When Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat down Snape turned towards the class. Ron shot up his hand.

"Professor, I want my sister to sit by me," he said.

"I think I'm quite fine right here. It would be a waste of time trying to reorganize so I could sit back there," Ginny replied.

"She will stay over there, Mr. Weasley," Snape said.

"Besides, she doesn't need to be in the pit of fire-you know, where the potions blow up." Pansy said.

"Can we get on with the lesson? I don't need a failing grade because we've talked the whole period," Ginny said annoyed.

"Yes, today we will be making Insam, the Invisibility Potion. Can anyone tell me how it received its name?" Snape said. Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It received its name from a smell it made after it begins to fade away."

"No, the scent was named with the potion. 20 points from Griffindor. Anyone else care to try?" Ginny raised her hand. "Miss Weasley?"

"It came when a wizard by the name of Samuel Davis was making a poison for his enemy. He accidentally placed a root instead of the root of belladonna. When his enemy disappeared in front of his eyes he was shocked. His enemy made noises and sounds and the sort soon driving Samuel insane. It used to be called 'Insane Samuel' until some one got tongue tied during a speech and said 'Insam' and it stuck there after."

"Very good. 50 points to Slytherin for the correct answer."

"That's not fair! You don't give a student 50 points for a correct answer. The most you've ever given any of your students is 25!" Hermione protested.

"10 points from Griffindor for arguing. Miss Weasley obviously did her work and delivered me a collage level analysis. She could have very well said it came from a guy name Samuel who went insane when a guy he tried to poison ended up going invisible instead and some one made from 'Insane Samuel' to 'Insam' which is the answer I would expect from some one at your level. Now don't argue."

Ginny, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were the first ones done. They each filled a vile of the potion and labeled them. Ginny put them on Snape's desk.

"O's for each of you and you can do what you wish for the remainder of the period," Snape said.

Ginny sat back down.

"Ginny, what was with running to the bathroom and putting the blue streaks in your hair?" Pansy asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Ginny replied. When they nodded their heads she asked, "Whom should I pick on?"

"How 'bout your brother and his friends?" Draco said.

Ginny stared at the fire so the potion would boil and soon the flames went out.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked. She held up a finger meaning wait. The laughed at the many failed attempts of relighting the fire. When all three of them tried it at once the flames shot up and caught the three of them on fire. Snape said a water charm that left them drenched.

"What was that about?" he asked coldly.

"What? They should know they were laughing at us! Ask them!" Harry said.

"We were merely laughing at the fact that it ended up taking all three of you to light it and you couldn't do it properly even then," Pansy said.

The bell rang and everyone began to file out.

"Mr. Malfoy if you would kindly wait outside the door for Miss Weasley I'd like to discuss something with her." Snape waited until the doors closed. "Miss Weasley, you're an elemental aren't you?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"I'm an Ice elemental and I know how much power a person can have when they practice their abilities. Interesting display today. I'm assuming your either Fire or Water?"  
"Actually I'm all. I practiced all of them until I had each of them down pat."

"Nice. I know some students who have elemental abilities and have no idea whatsoever what they are and it becomes quite disruptive. Would you mind training them with me?"

"No. I think it should be quite fun."

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

When Ginny walked out she was bombarded with questions about what he wanted.

"He wanted to know if I could help him with something. That's all."

During lunch several students received notices about an extra class they needed to attend every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday night. Ginny smiled to herself as Draco, Pansy, and Blaise got the letters.

"A class at 7:30? You've got to be kidding." Blaise complained.

"Come on! It can't be that bad. Not everyone was invited so it must mean something good!" Ginny said.

"Do you know anything about this?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"It's being conducted by Snape. That's what it says on the letter."

"Like we didn't figure that out."

They went to the Common Room to start on homework. At 7:10 Ginny stood up.

"I've got to do something so I'll meet you there okay?"

She left and found Snape in the Room of Requirement. She walked in.

"You do realize that this is completely wrong for what we're doing. Get out."

They stepped out. Ginny imagined the room she had been in to train when they went back in it was identical to the one she was thinking of. It had ponds, fireplaces, a corner was snowing, another had lighting and rain, it all ran across the room. In the middle she had 10 circles getting larger with each one outward. She sat on the stump of a tree.

"Come on in, Professor Snape," she said.

"Nice. Where'd you get the idea to do this?"

"It's like the room I trained in. Only this doesn't give off the same comfort. Perhaps because none of the _Shlindal_ have never been called in here. Pity."

"Shlindal? The elemental beings?"

"Yes. Now can I see your ice magic?"

"Sure."

Snape froze the fire and caused it to hail everywhere.

"Nice."

"But?"

"But nothing compared to what I could do."

She flipped her hair and the fire began to blaze more heatedly, the hail turned into lilies, and a tree started growing by the pond.

"Show off."

"Ice against Ice?"

"What do you mean?"

"A battle. We have about 5 minutes until the rest are supposed to be here."

"Okay.

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy walked together amidst the throng of students heading toward the ROR(Room of Requirement). They opened the door and everyone stood in shock at what they saw. What could be trees, ponds, fire and other things were frozen in its place. Spears of ice were being shot between Ginny Weasley and Professor Snape. Ginny finally froze Snape from the neck down. The students applauded. Ginny quickly unfroze him.

Snape melted everything else and turned to the class.

"The reason you all were invited to attend is because you all are elementals. You will be trained to control your elements."

"So you're going to be teaching us, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Some of you. I can teach you how to reach out to your element and such. Which is why I have Miss Weasley here to help since she is more experienced. Most of you will train directly under her. Well, Miss Weasley, anything you'd like to add."

"Yeah, start training under another element, you'll only have to deal with six students." The students laughed.

"There's only six Ice elementals?"

"No, but the rest of them are duos, they'll need to be working on both elements at one time."

"I see."

Ginny turned to the class.

"Many of you will probably be drained at the end of each class for a couple of weeks due to inexperience. Also I'm to be addressed as 'Milno Weasley' and Professor Snape as 'Niro Snape'. Any questions?"

"Why should we call you those names?" a Ravenclaw huffed.

"Because it is respect. Niro is used for an elemental master who has complete skill over one element, Sira is multiple elements mastered, and Milno is all mastered or at the most only two unmastered."

"What if we don't want to do this?" a Hufflepuff asked.

"Then you can leave. I don't want to deal with people who don't try." A bunch started heading away. "But you'll be missing out on a chance win a trip with all expenses paid except for shopping. Food, room, travel paid, and at the minimum 5 million galleons." The students paused.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"There's an event called the High Tournament. You have 50 chances to place the highest amount to win being 14 billion galleons, 200 million sickles, and 350 Knuts located in 60 vaults across Europe, Asia, Africa, and the USA. Actually let me rephrase that, 49 chances to win the most being 6 billion galleons, 100 thousand sickles. All I have to do is put in a good word and the administer will have you in the tournament."

"Why'd you change from 50 to 49?" Hermione asked.

"Because I've been competing for the past 8 years. In those 8 years I have won first place each time."

"Who says your going to win this year?"

"Me and I'd say, oh, 5 million elementals and family. Plus Miik Village. Plus the elemental beings. Plus the centaurs. Plus-"

"OKAY! I get it!"

"Good. Then lets start. Niro Snape, would you like to take over for now? I think I'll take notes."

"Very well." He turned to the class. "Close your eyes. Now try to feel the element in your soul...."

Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Ginny walked back to the Slytherin Common Room together.

"Why didn't you tell us you were teaching?" Draco asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, what can you tell us about our elements?" Pansy asked.

"Well, you have Fire, Water, and Wind. Draco has Wind, Earth, Fire and Water. And Blaise has Earth, Wind, and Water."

"So we can all do Water and Wind. Pity 'cause Wind is only good for healing."

"Actually, Wind is the deadliest if you can truly master it."

They were learning how to command their element when they heard a crash over where Ginny was standing and watching.

"Hey, 'Lil Sis!" A girl said to Ginny. She then yanked a lock of Ginny's hair turning it blonde.

"Lynn! Your not supposed to do that!"

"We're not having a battle. Besides, you make a cute blonde." She turned towards Draco, Pansy, and Blaise with their group. "Don't you think?" They nodded their heads.

"Fine! But since you're here, you have to do some work. You have to teach some of them to command their element." Ginny replied.

"What! Why?"

"Because you butted in.'

A/N: thanks to my reviewers, I don't own HP, and R&R!

Gift of Evil


End file.
